


Keep Fighting! (2nd person POV, ficlets of characters encouraging you)

by breakneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Courage, Encouragement, Encouraging words, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I'm going to keep adding characters as I think of things to say, Overwatch - Freeform, POV Second Person, Safety, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets of the characters of Overwatch encouraging the reader to keep moving forward in the face of adversity.  I intend to add to this over time and make each "chapter" a different character. Suggestions appreciated for the sniper characters or rather any character you have a good idea for how they might comfort someone else mid-fight. I think we could all use some encouragement right about now.





	1. Mercy

You are injured of spirit. Your body is limp even as you remain standing. Your breath is creating staccato puffs of steam. You feel much older than you could ever possibly be. Your knees buckle and you bow your head, defeated.

"I've got you!" says a voice coming toward you with a rush of air. There is a strange, sparkling sound and a soothing glow fills the edges of your vision. A pair of feet drift into view. You turn your head to look and find an angel standing over you. You recognize her immediately as Mercy.

She offers her hand and you take it. As she deactivates Caduceus she pulls you into an embrace, both arms holding you tight. Her staff brushes against your leg as she holds it carefully against your back. You let yourself rest your head on her shoulder. You can feel your eyes prickle with tears as you allow yourself to let go of the troubles you've been carrying.  
"Everything will be fine," she says and you can hear the v hiding in the w, "you are stronger than you realize." She pulls back from the hug so that she can look into your face.  
”You have been fighting so hard, but you can rest."

You feel restored, in fact, stronger than ever. You are ready to stand and fight.


	2. Zarya

You are alone on the battlefield. You weren't a soldier when you got up this morning, but now you find yourself in the thick of battle and scared. The enemy is surrounding you and you wonder if perhaps you should just give up. At least if you were dead the fear would stop.

You clench your fist trying to will yourself to meet your fate with every bit of power you have-

You are surrounded by light. The crackling blue is somehow warm against the darkness and you feel swathed and safe.

"Get in there!" A hearty voice says, no fear, no worry. You push yourself forward. Just knowing that there's someone out there on your side makes you feel reinvigorated and you rush forward- ready to keep the fight going. Her sphere of influence encapsulates you for a short time, but it's enough to keep you safe until she runs ahead, smiling as she joins the fray, her heavy boots causing the ground to tremble as she runs past you.

"Keep up the good work, comrade!" She calls and you do.


	3. Tracer

You are behind enemy lines. You have been hiding for what feels like hours, but you aren't sure. They missed you in the initial sweep, but they could be back at any time. You shiver and very carefully adjust your position; clutching your weapon with white-knuckle intensity. You haven't dared to move from your hiding place to see if the coast is clear since you found it. Despair is seeping in threatening to drown you, so you stand abruptly to shake it off.

"Cheers, love! The Calvary's here!" a young woman says in a chipper voice abruptly breaking the silence.

In the back of your mind you recognize her as the Overwatch member Tracer at about the same time your heart lurches at the sudden noise. She sees you freeze and immediately puts her hands in front of her, guns pointed barrel up and away from you and waves frantically.

"No no, love! I'm sorry! It's fine. It's alright!" There is a flash of light, a strange whirring sound, and suddenly she's standing right next to you. "Look, it's okay, we're going to get out of here together." She puts one gun under her armpit and thrusts out her hand. You take it, and she shakes your hand so vigorously that you are suddenly aware of how sore your stiff arm is.

"Come on, then. We've gotta keep moving!" She smiles and you can see that she's genuine. She leads you down paths you never knew existed, hidden to the enemy. She gives you a quick, squeezing hug, surprisingly strong for her size, and blinks out of your line of sight once more. She leaves you further away from the fighting, somewhere you can rest for a while. You know that you will be ready when the fight returns to you.


	4. Reaper

You are walking alone in the dark. You nervously adjust your clothing every once in a while and pretend you are trying to keep out the cold. That's why your fingers are shaking...

You hear a sound but you're not sure where it came from beyond the hum of cars on another street. There is something out there beyond the halos of the streetlamps, or at least you think there is. You don't know what to do. This is an unfamiliar place and it wasn't your decision to come out here and-

You see the darkness move.

Now you're sure you're in danger. You swallow hard as your eyes dart about looking for the threat as discreetly as you can. You steady yourself and decide what to do if your attacker shows themself. Trying to keep from feeling total panic you watch your feet focusing on each step.

You pass under a light source and the shadows crawl under your feet. Before you can react a voice like a lion's growl says,

"Behind you."

You turn to see two men just a couple of steps behind you. You cry out and kick the man nearest you as hard as you can in the crotch. Then you strike out and punch him. His companion moves as if to grab you, but his hands are turned back by a pair of gauntlets. You turn to look, and see a figure you can only describe as Death standing next to you.

"Go on," he rumbles, "this isn't your fight."  
"Th-thank you!" You manage, backing away.  
"Just taking out the trash." He replies.

You turn and run then. When you work up the nerve to look back your pursuers are stretched on the ground. You catch sight of a barn owl mask, the Grim Reaper figure surrounded by swirling smoke. He puts up one clawed hand and waves.

And you laugh. If the Reaper is on your side tonight, surely you'll be safe in the dark. You continue on with your head held high, attentive but calm.


	5. Winston

The air is filled with smoke. You choke and sputter as you try to find your way out. The sounds of conflict are all around you, but you can't see more than a few feet in front of you. You are crying hard, partially because of the air and partially the fear. The tears and the accompanying snot make tracks down your dirty face. The sounds are louder now, closer. You pull yourself together and begin to run nearly blindly.

You trip.

You were noticed.

You curl up and try to be small. You don't have time to hide. You don't know where to go.

There is the sound of a heavy impact,  
Silence,  
Then a bestial roar!

There is a loud struggle in the direction of the noise. Things are being thrown around and broken. Something goes flying with a shriek and a heavy thud. You uncurl, readying yourself for the worst and hear the crunch of boots against ground.

You inhale sharply.

The enemy is standing over you, though maybe they can't see you in the smoke. They turn their head this way and that to see where to go next.

There is whooshing sound and the ground shakes. Little bits of debris go clattering. Then a quiet "whump!" and the sound of a body knees and then abdomen hitting the ground.

The smoke clears a bit and you can see... A gorilla standing over you? He rubs at his spectacles and smiles warmly.

"Pardon me." He says. You focus on his sharp canines and freeze.

"Don't worry, this will protect us!" he says putting a finger up to his lips and pulling a device about the size of a frisbee out of a bag on his back. He takes the device and places it gently on the ground. It creates a bubble of blue light that shines like a star around the two of you. You gasp.

"Don't be afraid! You can relax for a little while. It's going to be alright!" he says. Then, to your shock he scoops you up and hugs you with his whole body, a sensation you haven't been able to replicate since you were a child. He is strong but gentle; you have an overwhelming sensation of safety. Encircled like this you let the tension you've been holding out of your body and cry.

"It's okay. Everything can be so overwhelming sometimes. I wish I could offer you something, but I ate all of the peanut butter. I'm not particularly good at this. I'm sorry."

You have no idea what he's talking about, but the idea that a gorilla just offered you peanut butter on the worst day of your life so far pushes everything into the absurd. You shake your head buried somewhere in his chest.

"I'm sorry, academia is my strong suit, I'm a little rusty. Let me look and see what I have." He releases you with his arms so that he can look in his bag. You laugh.

"It's fine. You've done so much for me already." you say, smiling.

"Really? I hope this rescue attempt hasn't been a disappointment..." He says, putting his arms out behind him to steady himself and looking away.

"Thank you; really." you say. The blue glow fades.

"Alright then," he says, brightening, "time for the second half of the rescue!" He steps back and crouches down.

"Climb aboard the USS Winston!" He laughs at his own corny joke and you laugh too as you climb up onto his back and hold on tight. With a woosh Winston leaps into the air and lands you much further away so that you can get your bearings and make another go at it.

"Once more into the breach!" He says and turns to reenter the fray. You are calm. You are ready to try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like Winston? He's just such a precious baby. 


	6. Junkrat

You put your foot down and immediately know something is wrong by the change in material underfoot. It's a landmine. Of course it's a landmine. There is no one that can rescue you. You came out here alone. You were trying to help and now you're going to die. The panic is rising, the urge to run nearly overwhelming, but you push it down. You grip your weapon tightly as you think about your options.

Slowly you start moving to get into your bag. You have something heavy inside, and perhaps it's heavy enough to keep the plate tripped. You aren't sure.

You hear rubble shifting. Someone is out there. You take a deep breath, readying yourself to act. They come from every side, and you find yourself surrounded by enemies. As they close in on you, you take a deep breath and wait. When they are close enough you jerk your foot off the landmine with a shriek and stumble backwards past your pursuers.

In the confusion one of them mentions the landmine and you are able to scramble further away before the bomb explodes. When the smoke clears a scraggly, but oddly non-threatening man comes stumping through the rubble.

"Oi! Im sorry about the wait, I had to time it jussssssssst right." He waves around the detonator in his hand.

You stare dumbfounded for a moment, unable to process what he has said.

"You're fine, mate! Everything's coming up explodey!" He gestures towards you and then towards the smoldering crater and smiles. One of the spike tips of his hair is smoking a bit and you laugh at the absurdity of it. You haven't laughed in a while and it feels good.

"That's right! That's right! It's all good!" He emphatically shakes your hand and introduces himself. He gives you a few pointers on what to look out for and steers you to a safe area so that you can get your bearings. You let out that breath you've been holding. You know that you will be okay.


End file.
